An outdoor small communication module, such as a Remote Radio Unit (RRU), is generally mounted on a pole to be adapted to situations such as a park, a roof, an iron tower, and a hillside. Currently, in a manner for mounting a small communication module on a pole, a fixing device for a holding pole is first mounted on the pole to form a mounting base for mounting small communication equipment, and then the small communication equipment is fixed on the fixing device for the holding pole.
FIG. 1 shows an existing manner of mounting a fixing device for a holding pole on the pole. As shown in FIG. 1, the fixing device for the holding pole includes a first fastener 110, a second fastener 120, and two screws 180. Both the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 are disposed with a V-shaped slot, and threaded holes are opened in two end portions of both the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120. The V-shaped slot of the first fastener 110 corresponds to the V-shaped slot of the second fastener 120, and the two threaded holes of the first fastener 110 correspond to the two threaded holes of the second fastener 120. When the fixing device for the holding pole is mounted on the pole 190, a first operator levels the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120, at the same time surrounds the pole 190 with the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 through the V-shaped slot of the first fastener 110 and the V-shaped slot of the second fastener 120, and adjusts the height of top surfaces of the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 to make sure that the V-shape slot of the first fastener 110 and the V-shaped slot of the second fastener 120 clamp the pole 190 and meanwhile the two threaded holes of the first fastener 110 are aligned with the two threaded holes of the second fastener 120. Then, a second operator screws the two screws 180 into the two threaded holes of the first fastener 110 and the corresponding threaded holes of the second fastener 120 to make the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 of the fixing device for the holding pole together clamp the pole 190.
In view of the above, two persons are required to perform the operation to make the fixing device for the holding pole clamp the pole 190. That is to say, the first operator levels the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120, and adjusts the height of the top surfaces of the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120. The second operator screws the two screws 180 into the two threaded holes of the first fastener 110 and the corresponding threaded holes of the second fastener 120 respectively to make the first fastener 110 and the second fastener 120 clamp the pole 190. The fixing device for the holding pole is operated by two persons, thereby occupying excessive manpower, which increases the mounting cost of the fixing device for the holding pole in a disguised manner.